Anniversary
by Shiore-Hikaru
Summary: Well I wrote this because I was inspired by a drawing ladyvandale did for Batman/Joker week on Tumblr. The theme was "Anniversary" so I wanted to do a fic based off her submission. Hope you enjoy :D


The dull orange hue of the sky began to fade into shades of stagnant purples and blues as the sun began to set on Gotham. Another night was about to descend on the city, night did not really call for peace here in Gotham. While the normal populaces rests their heads and await the morning, the underbelly of the city's scum begins to breathe the night air and begin their work. Crime flows freely in the veins of the city, but criminals are not safe under the cover of night. No, when night descends onto the city of Gotham a dark savior follows the shadows of the night. Gotham's hero, the Dark Knight, the Batman polices the night and halts the black sludge that clogs the veins of his city. Tonight began the same way as any night had, but it would take a turn that even Gotham's protector could not have ever imagined.

A week ago the Joker once again escaped from his cell in Arkham. Since then Batman had been on the hunt for the madman. Although he managed to find certain clues to the clown's whereabouts, said clown has surprisingly not made a move yet. No threat to the city, no convoluted schemes for his attention, not so much as an appearance what so ever. After a week of searching he managed to locate the Joker, apparently he's hold himself up at the abandoned Ace Chemical Plant. Batman thought it strange how fairly easy it was to find him; it was as if he wanted to be caught. This could be a trap; it must be there was no other reasonable explanation. Then again nothing about the Joker was reasonable. One thing was for sure, Batman was going in alone trap or not. He always acted differently when it came to the Joker, because Joker was a different kind of enemy. Whatever the clown was planning it was going to stop before hundreds of innocent lives were put at risk.

Batman lurked around the area; no goons were to be found so he cautiously made his way into the plant through the roof access. The whole place seemed devoid of life. Maybe the Joker abandoned his hideout. Soon enough as soon as that thought came into the detective's thoughts he heard a fit of hushed giggles. They echoed in the abandoned plant, the Joker's laughter increasing and bouncing off the walls. Batman set foot on the catwalk and began silently searching for the madman. As the laughter grew the bat followed a path that eerily began to awaken his memory. He made it towards the ledge of the broken catwalk and looked below.

Underneath him was an empty vat, luminously lit by a series of various candles in a circle. There he was, sitting by tiny flames and scattered roses. And something else, blood… Blood stained the lone vat's metal bottom and walls, pooling from the bodies of three black bats. The crimson essence staining the insides formed into a message.

_Happy Anniversary._

The laughter reverberated inside the vat funneling that horrid sound. The Joker was dressed in a very familiar outfit. It was the one he wore long ago when he was known as the Red Hood. A crisp black suit that fit well against his slim and tall physique, it contrasted drastically against his ghost white skin. His cape blended with the blood and rose mess that laid before him. That helmet of his, that red hood, it reflected the bat's image, making him seem like a red enraged creature.

The Joker finally caught sight of his beloved Batman and sat in silence. His laughter though continued to echo, he waited for silence to befall into them. The lower half of his face was visible; a blood red grin began to spread.

"You're as beautiful as the day I met you," he smiled.

The Batman couldn't take it anymore he jumped off the catwalk and into the empty vat. He grabbed the Joker off the ground and punched him hard, knocking off the helmet. Once the Joker's face was revealed fully those piercing acidic eyes and that mocking bloody smile seemed to further enrage him. He held onto the lapels of the suit and slammed the clown against the vat's metal insides. The vat hummed with the Joker's impact, causing a torrent of laughter to escape the madman. Glass shattering, bone smacking against metal, the sound of laughter, it all flooded and drowned Batman's senses. He was breathing heavily when he gave the clown one more shove against the wall. He saw that he effectively destroyed most of the disgusting message. When silence suffocated everything in the building, the Batman finally looked directly at the Joker's gaze again. He was still pinning the pale man hard against the wall, they were so tangibly close.

The Joker was still smiling; green pools stared at his Batman with such adoration. That's all he ever saw. From the day of his agonizing birth, his searing baptismal, their anniversary; the image of his Dark Knight was burned into his broken mind.

"I knew you'd like it," he said with a weak giggle.

"This ends now Joker, you're going back to Arkham."

"Oh yes that's how our first dance ended my dear Batsy."

"What are you talking about?" questioned the vigilante.

"Don't tell me you forgot our anniversary dearest," the Joker frowned with exaggerated dismay.

Batman didn't say anything about it but he did remember how oddly familiar it was to come to the chemical plant, how old memories melded with the present. Joker could see his bat remembering, he took advantage of the distracted hero and leaned forward. He pressed his red li[s onto this of the Batman. His knight made no move to push the prince away; he was completely caught off guard yet at the same time reciprocated the passion. When the Joker finally drew away he smiled a genuine smile.

"I knew you didn't forget darling, you'd _never forget_. This isn't over; our dance never seems to end… It will _never_ _end_."

The Joker closed his eyes and went limp against the black leathered grip. The Dark Knight held the Clown Prince in his arms. He looked down at the resting clown, his red lips drawn in a small peaceful smile.

"I guess it will _never_ _end_…"


End file.
